


Post Hunt Relief

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean need to be assured they're both okay after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Hunt Relief

Things are most intense right after a hunt. But it's also one of Sam's favorite times. They move quickly, Dean sometimes getting tangled in his t-shirt in his rush to get everything off. Sam never helps, not really, because he just gets close, mouth hot as he leaves kisses on any part of Dean's skin he can get to. 

They're running on last bits of adrenaline so they have to finish quickly. Sam's hands are all over Dean, searching and pressing gently. It's Sam's way of cataloguing Dean's injuries. He notes every wince from Dean, every moan that tells him Dean isn't badly hurt. It's just bruises and scrapes that'll heal in a few days.

Most times they're lucky enough to make it to one of the beds in the room. Sometimes not. Those times they'll end up tangled on the floor or Dean will have Sam backed up against a wall. It's these times that it's not about the sex, not really. It's about the closeness and the sheer relief that they made it through another hunt and despite everything they still have each other. 

When they're both finished, sweaty and breathing hard, they don't bother cleaning up. At least not right away. Dean makes sure to get Sam to a bed if they didn't make it and waits for Sam to comfortably wrap an arm around him. He always waits until Sam's breathing has evened out and he's definitely asleep before letting himself join him. Because they survived another hunt and they have each other and that's all that really matters.


End file.
